Carlos, el desdichado
by Seleuko
Summary: Esta es la historia de los últimos días de Carlos, el desdichado Imperial. Pobre Carlos.


**Carlos**

Desde su infancia había sido rodeado de libros y conocimiento y es por ello que Carlos siempre amó el saber. Había leído ya todos los libros de la biblioteca de la Universidad Arcana, y había gastado ya una fortuna en libros. Carlos nunca fue bueno para aplicar sus conocimientos teóricos. Sabía montones de técnicas con la espada, encantamientos, rituales de resurrección y demás, pero nunca había podido poner nada de eso en la práctica, sin embargo, Carlos era un bueno tipo, y por lo general, le caía bien a la gente.  
Cuando alcanzó ya cierta edad, decidió emprender un viaje por todo Tamriel para aprender más y más. Desde Cyrodiil viajó a Morrowind, donde aprendió muchísimo sobre historia de los elfos oscuros y sobre los Daedra (aunque nunca intentó contactar a ninguno). Luego de saciarse allí, y harto del clima, decidió viajar a Skyrim, donde encontraría su final, el desdichado Carlos.

Cuando cruzó la frontera, cayó en una emboscada Imperial y allí fue capturado, junto con muchos rebeldes. Carlos sabía bien que se trataba de Stormcloaks, rebeldes tradicionalistas de Skyrim, que en definitiva no eran más que unos conservadores y racistas. Sí, le encantaba opinar sobre temas actuales, o históricos o lo que fuera, pero… ¿formar parte de un conflicto bélico real? ¡Qué terrible! Pero allí estaba Carlos, en un carruaje con unos cuantos rebeldes. Cuando Carlos despertó del golpe que había sufrido, uno de los rebeldes, Ralof, comenzó a hablarle, y así conversaron unos momentos hasta llegar a Helgen, donde serían ejecutados.

Carlos estaba aterrado, él era un simple coleccionista de libros y ahora sería ejecutado por error.

Uno de los prisioneros intentó escapar y fue asesinado por los arqueros. No había escapatoria. Carlos divagaba en su mente sobre el significado de la muerte y las estructuras de poder de los sistemas monárquicos y demás cuando le tocó el turno. Se acercó lentamente, y apoyó la cabeza casi con sumisión, esperando su muerte. La ejecución se había retrasado unos momentos por unos ruidos extraños, pero ahora llegaba el momento. "Adiós, mundo de conocimientos" pensó Carlos. Y justo en ese instante, un dragón cruzó el cielo y arrasó con el lugar, dejando noqueado al verdugo. En eso pudieron escapar los rebeldes. Carlos estaba tirado en el piso, algo anonadado. Pero Ralof lo ayudó a levantarse y lo hizo seguirlo hasta una torre. Allí se habían reunido algunos Stormcloaks sobrevivientes, incluyendo a su líder, Ulfric. Carlos no entendía cómo era que él era el único que seguía con las manos atadas, pero no era el momento para esas preocupaciones. Luego de algunas idas y venidas, escapando del fuego de aquel dragón negro y terrible, Carlos se encontró con uno de los imperiales, que lo ayudó a escapar por un túnel subterráneo, repleto de arañas gigantes, rebeldes y un oso.

Cuando ya hubieron escapado de Helgen, con un triste pesar por todos los caído, el imperial, Hadvar, llevó a Carlos hasta su hogar en Riverwood. Allí Carlos pasó unos días, trabajando en el aserradero por unos septims y durmiendo en la taberna. Pero sintió que aquel pueblo no tenía grandes conocimientos que ofrecerle, así que decidió partir hacia la ciudad más cercana: Whiterun. A este viaje lo acompañó Faendal, un elfo que se había hecho amigo de Carlos en el aserradero y que lo acompañaría hasta el final de su vida.

En Whiterun, Carlos no encontró muchas posibilidades laborales para alguien de su tipo, la ciudad requería guerreros en ese momento, y él no era capaz de levantar adecuadamente una espada. Así que decidieron viajar a Solitude, donde Carlos sabía de la existencia de un negocio textil importante. Fueron en carroza hasta dicha ciudad.

En Solitude, Carlos seguía en harapos, pero tenía algunos septims, así que decidió renovar su vestimenta. Mientras estaba en esto, una elfa, Taarie, hizo algún comentario sobre su vestimenta (desastrosa) y le pidió un favor: que llevara un traje de noble al Jarl para pedir su favor respecto de la vestimenta. Carlos lo hizo de buena gana, y así consiguió un dinero para vestirse correctamente.

Vestido correctamente, Carlos y Faendal viajaron nuevamente, pero esta vez a Riften, donde Carlos había leído sobre un templo de Mara, donde creía que podía ser de ayuda, dadas sus aptitudes poco nórdicas. Ya allí, se acercó a uno de los sacerdotes de Mara y este le encomendó dirigirse a Ivarstead, donde había un conflicto amoroso. La carroza de Riften no llevaba a tal pueblo, por lo que Carlos necesitaría un caballo. Se dirigió a los establos y quizo preguntarle al vendedor cuánto costaba uno, pero este hablaba alemán. Entonces Carlos recordó todo lo que había leído sobre alemán, e intentó preguntarle cuánto costaría un caballo, pero, como he dicho, Carlos no era bueno para aplicar en la práctica la teoría. Aparentemente Carlos le dijo que él era un caballo, o que él no costaba más que un caballo. Esto hizo enojar al vendedor, y comenzó a golpear a Carlos. All comienzo no fue capaz ni de defenderse, pero luego golpeó al vendedor, pero este era mucho más fuerte que Carlos, y casi lo mata, pero Carlos usó una habilidad ancestral de los Imperiales y logró calmarlo. Mientras tanto Faendal estaba como paralizado, sin poder hacer nada. Entonces, cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo, un guardia entró a la casa con un hacha y golpeó a Carlos en el estómago, abriéndole a la mitad el cuerpo.

Y yo… Faendal, no hice nada para detenerlo… traicioné a mi propio amigo, Carlos, el pobre Carlos. Pude haberlo salvado, pero me paralicé. Nunca podré perdonarme.

Carlos, el desdichado, que en paz descanse.


End file.
